Telecommunications devices have become ubiquitous tools for one person, or multiple people, to communicate with another person, or persons, at a different location, typically across a long distance (e.g., another city, state, country, etc.). Various technologies have been developed that are directed toward certain frequently occurring remote-based telecommunication interactions, such as teleconferences. Teleconferences have changed the way remotely located individuals conduct meetings by linking multiple participants in different locations via telecommunications devices, such as mobile phones, webcams, video conferencing devices, audio conferencing devices, content sharing devices, and the like. Typically, such telecommunications device-enabled communications are more sophisticated than a simple two-way phone connection. For example, features beyond that of general telephone functionality may be found in certain telecommunications devices directed toward teleconferencing, including full-duplex speakerphones, an array of microphones and speakers, noise reduction technologies, amplified volume output, improved sound quality, etc. Unsurprisingly, teleconference attendees can spend significant portions of their day in conference calls with colleagues, employees, clients, etc.
However, depending on the environment in which a communication session is taking place, participants may experience distractions, awkward interactions, unintended situations, etc., that can detract from the quality of the communication session. As such, various technologies have been implemented to reduce background noise (e.g., a noise filtering/attenuation feature), such as may be detected by a microphone of the communication device, or eliminate sound altogether (e.g., a mute feature).